


【J禁／舞駕一二】粉雪硝煙③

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [14]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋舞駕paro，二戰背景，請注意！＋與褲的圖文接龍③①請看這裡（https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560203?view_adult=true）②請看這裡（https://www.plurk.com/p/nl1bww）④請看這裡（https://www.plurk.com/p/no0809）＋櫻井さん生日快樂！！！！
Relationships: 智翔 - Relationship, 舞駕一二
Series: J禁／OS [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Kudos: 2





	【J禁／舞駕一二】粉雪硝煙③

③

－－別走。

舞駕一郎抑制不住胸口即將崩解的情緒，就像他無論怎麼以手臂擦拭，都無法阻止淚水從紅腫的眼眶滿溢而出，隨著日漸消瘦的面頰下滑，匯聚到下巴、最後滴滴答答地染濕潔白的信紙。  
已經被壓出皺褶的信封，在指尖觸上的剎那溶解，被地面承載後破土而生，粗大的樹幹上有著少女般的花苞、眨眼即瞬地綻放粉嫩的櫻花。  
舞駕一郎仿佛能看到他的二郎就佇立於樹蔭下，肩頭逐漸變得寬大，回頭的笑容卻帶著淚水。

「為什麼哭呢？」

他摸著對方軟綿細密的髮絲，向不知不覺已經比自己高的弟弟發問。

「兄さん才是。」

二郎軟軟的手掌貼在自己的頰上時，他才真正感受到那抹溫熱從過燙的溫度中急速冷卻，被春風吹過而消散的餘燼。舞駕一郎欲想靠近過於溫暖而無法放手的掌心，舞駕二郎卻笑得如秋季的落葉一般蕭瑟寂寥。

他眨了眼，所以舞駕二郎消失在他的眼前。  
他落了淚，所以舞駕二郎從春宵的群櫻成了冬晨中的獨梅。

不是他的錯，卻也全是他的錯。舞駕一郎從沒想過要從這樣的罪惡感中解脫，更應該說，若是他毫不在意、若是他逃出了他與二郎親手建造的牢籠，那才是更加令人窒息的、一輩子的罪孽。

＊

槍響與搖晃不穩的身影重疊，灰暗的天空遠處，濃煙裊裊升起，遮掩少年昔日神采奕奕的雙眸。  
鮮血與絕望齊名，吶喊與恐懼交雜，舞駕二郎只得咬緊牙關繼續向前。  
做不到。拿起槍、瞄準著誰，他做不到。儘管曾經這麼想著，現在卻是更加重要的心緒盤踞在他的思想中心，以沾滿血跡的鐵鍊緊綁理智與感情的細線末端，無法掙脫。

－－「 」。

兄さん，有好好收藏我寫的信嗎？  
那些痛苦的、後悔的、殘忍的、說不出口的字句，你有讀出來嗎？  
我無法言喻的，是戰爭前線的掙扎、是人與人之間沒有理性的屠殺、是渴望被救贖卻愈發下陷的深淵，也是黃昏小路下兩人相連的影子、是床鋪間悄悄相貼的唇瓣、是我對你刻骨銘心的想念。

在這場無關自己的戰爭中，舞駕二郎想要贏得勝利。不為自己的國、不為自己的未來、不為自己的死活，而是為了那個男人。

為他的大哥而戰、為他的信仰而生、為他的生命而死、為他的全部而勝。

勝利的畫面滿據他的腦海，除此之外別無所求。

＊

宣布勝利的那刻鐘聲一如初始地響起，音波迴盪了整座城鎮，外頭人民的歡呼與哭泣聲四起。舞駕一郎正在信上繪著一如往常的那個臉龐。收在木質抽屜裡的一封封紙張因為反覆的閱讀而充滿皺褶，儘管如此他還是在寄出信件之前再讀了一次。

這大概會是他的最後一封信了。

戰況逐漸好轉，敵軍一階段接著一階段的敗退，這些好消息他都在二郎的信裡知曉了。他知道二郎會平安回來的，因為那是他們數年前做過的約定。

在櫻花紛飛之際歸回的約定即將達成，他與二郎能夠相擁的日常即將步回原本的軌道。舞駕一郎禁不住勾起嘴角，桌面上雜亂不堪，每張紙上都有著舞駕二郎不同角度的輪廓。他的視線流連在被抹開的筆畫尾端，以及欲蓋彌彰的淚痕。

他愛他。無關性別、無關血緣、無關國家的存亡。國滅了也沒關係，未來破滅了也沒關係。

他只要他的舞駕二郎回來，僅此而已。

＊

衣錦還鄉的歸途儘管漫長，但舞駕二郎仍一次次地踏穩腳步。全身的痠痛感在他止步不前的時候如氣泡般竄入血液，將他的骨頭侵蝕殆盡。  
村人歡呼著軍隊的到來，同伴們接受家鄉的迎接、滿臉笑容地返回親人的擁抱。而他像是迷途的小孩，站在原地不知所措。

－－沒有落下一滴淚、沒有綻開一絲笑容、沒有擁有任何歸屬。

他的舞駕一郎沒有前來迎接自己。那抹熟悉的背影、嘴角勾起的笑容，全都像是幻覺一般，像是他這幾年一直重複在夢中遇見的假象。  
舞駕二郎如同失去靈魂地難以釋懷，雙腳似是綁上鉛塊，就連一公分的思考都顯得過於冗長。

他好不容易腳踏那塊思念多年的土地，矗立在睽違已久的家前，卻連觸碰門把的勇氣也沒有。  
說到底，成功戰勝、榮耀歸國的他，究竟是在害怕著什麼呢？

在戰場上殺紅了眼的舞駕二郎至此才想起那些只要一過用力便會碎去的薄紙背後欲想傳遞的話語，以及他在害怕著、後悔著、顫抖著的時候腦子充斥的想法。  
從指間縫隙落下的一筆一劃，無聲地散漫在空氣中，雜碎到令人窒息。

－－「会いたい」。

＊

舞駕一郎仍然記得，當第一次的病症出現時，舞駕二郎惶惶不安的表情有多麼惹人憐愛。  
大樹下的陰影很涼，舞駕二郎專注地看書，而他則提起畫筆，細膩描繪出那樣專注的神情。毫無預兆地，他的眼前成了赤紅的沼澤。  
他想，那肯定是在戰場上的二郎現在最討厭的顏色吧。

鏡子前的他相比數月前，消瘦的面頰已經紅潤許多，雜亂長髮沒有整理的散漫在額間，末端的分岔互相碰觸著，發紅的耳廓被撓得心頭癢了起來。  
執起銳利刀片的手毫不猶豫，抓起乾澀的髮尾一把剪下，剪刀兩側夾住細絲劃過纖維的聲音就在耳邊，舞駕一郎按捺住細微的浮躁感，細心的將每一處漫長給剪去、試圖將自己過去的懊喪與煩惱都一同抹滅。  
緊盯住緊擰眉頭，聚精會神的自己，舞駕一郎最終放下了剪刀，指尖碰上了鏡面，露出了一個令他眼眶發熱的淺淺笑容。

他清楚，當這些髮絲從空中墜落地面，他也將脫胎換骨，成為全新的自己。  
全新的、沒有悔恨的舞駕一郎。

＊

身後的櫻花樹向天高仰，雙臂伸直地往光芒之處生長。舞駕二郎瞇細了眼，像是無法直視太陽而將視線對焦在背光的枝葉之間。  
睜大雙眼，他看見輕巧的花朵點綴在樹梢末端，被強風一吹而輕易地斷去連結。

＊

致，我最親愛、最思念的大哥，舞駕一郎。

我回來了，在粉櫻碎瓣墜地的剎那。

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安，這裡是細胞！  
> 久違的舞駕！這個系列正好是以大哥生日作開始，以二哥生日作結束！  
> 先祝櫻井さん生日快樂，謝謝櫻井媽媽總是生下櫻井！！！  
> 也感謝褲畫出了這麼好的圖，每次看到都只會語無倫次不好意思TDT  
> 很開心這個系列終於能有個好結局以外，也能和褲有這麼美好的合作機會QQ  
> 也祝大家新年快樂，我們下次見u///u！


End file.
